


Cover Art for Podfic of Origin Story

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Multi, Podfic Cover Art, Portraits, Threesome, Traditional Media, plural marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Cover art, and portraits of Ray V, Stella, and Ray K.
Relationships: Ray Kowalski/Stella Kowalski/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: due South/C6D Big Bang 2020





	Cover Art for Podfic of Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts), [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts), [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410280) by [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe), [seascribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seascribble/pseuds/seascribble). 
  * Inspired by [Origin Story [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271163) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic). 



> Created for the 2020 dS_C6D Big Bang. Complement art for DesireeArmfeldt's podfic.  
> Watercolour portraits, assembled digitally.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c010/xg510607lxo44wbzg.jpg)

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d84d/yn4arhjbjrn2w8uzg.jpg) [](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/ff56/l6ioh4y0kpb5o0pzg.jpg) [](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a530/6blij8lvgi3498mzg.jpg) [](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f1b7/dl5u6u12zroiwlyzg.jpg)


End file.
